1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automobile rooftop carriers, racks, containers and the like and, more particularly, to an automobile rooftop tree carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well-known in the art, many automobile rooftop carriers, racks and containers and the like are known. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a support pad assembly for carrying articles on a vehicle roof:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,291 issued in the name of Chasan; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,644 issued in the name of Coleman. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,498 issued in the name of Cucci; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,093 issued in the name of Geier.
The following patents describe an elongated carrier support apparatus for securing items to the roof of a vehicle:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,824 issued in the name of Spring, Jr. discloses an equipment transfer rack for vehicles providing improved load accessibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,116 issued in the name of Reinhart describes a vehicle rooftop storage unit with a rack portion permanently installed and a container portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,289 issued in the name of Morrissette discloses a collapsible load carrier for the roof of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,569 issued in the name of Winter et al. describes a luggage case securable to the roof of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,971 issued in the name of Goodell discloses an automobile top carrier and cases therefor.
While automobile rooftop carriers therein disclosed have features that may be incorporated into this invention as well as in other related references, other elements in combination are different enough as to make the combination distinguished over these related references. Consequently, a need has therefore been felt for an improved but less complex mechanism that aids in the cargoing and transport of cut pine trees.